plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick/Strategies
This is a strategy page for Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick. Before adding your own, please see the Rules Page first. Strategies Strategy 1 This level is great for the Sunny Days achievement. Basically, there’s nothing special to do. Since the level is an ordinary level that is just faster and longer, all you have to do is the ordinary defense; just build it faster. Look out for the Dolphin Rider Zombies, though: they move four times as fast as ordinary zombies in ordinary levels. As this level is twice as fast as others, try to speed up your reaction time, but if you find you need a few seconds to think, just hit the spacebar and pause the game. It is also a good idea to bring Cattails, Winter Melons, and Tall-nuts here. This possible setup brings cheap instant kills (Imitater Potato Mine, Squash, etc.) to increase initial sun produce, while planting Repeaters (Gatling Peas are optional) and Torchwoods, using Tall-nuts to keep the Zombies at bay. Hint: Don't forget to collect your sun! Strategy 2 Plants are in order of when you should get them on the selection screen-if you have 7 slots, get the first 7, etc.: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Peashooter *Tall-nut *Torchwood *Squash *Tangle Kelp *Threepeater *Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, Spikeweed, or Repeater* * Choose''' 2 '''of the plants if you have 10 slots. Start off with the Sunflowers in the 2 back rows. When the first zombie comes, use a Peashooter. When a Conehead Zombie comes, plant either a Tall-nut, another Peashooter, or your best option, Squash. When a Pole Vaulting Zombie comes, plant a Tall-nut or Squash (another Peashooter will be useless). If you stop him using a Tall-nut, then plant a second Peashooter. After that's done, plant Torchwoods on the lanes after the Tall-nuts (also, plant the Tall-nuts at least in the 3rd column, if the zombie gets to eat to quickly, it will get eaten easier). Now, keep planting Peashooters and you are done. That is, if you only have 6 slots. If you have 7, wait for a Dolphin Rider Zombie to come, or a pool lane with an almost-dead Tall-nut or a pool lane with no Tall-nuts, and put Tangle Kelp, because the Dolphin Rider Zombies are four times more annoying than they are in a regular level. If you have 8, plant Threepeaters to replace the Peashooters, because that way, the zombies will die quicker. If you chose the Jalapeno, use that in a crowded lane, as the lanes will get very crowded in this level. A Cherry Bomb will be useful in huge waves, but as you know, its best in the middle lanes, and that will be in the pool, and it will take to much time putting down a Lily Pad, but it will kill more zombies. The Spikeweeds are useful before the Tall-nuts, like usual. The Repeater is another option of replacing your Peashooters. Be careful with this strategy. If you don't follow it right, you may end up needing to use Lawn Mowers. Strategy 3 You will need *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower/Jalapeno (if you have 8 slots) *Potato Mine *Squash (if you have 10 slots) *Cherry Bomb *Coffee Bean *Ice-shroom *Imitater Ice-shroom (if you have 9 slots) *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad This strategy needs 6 Twin Sunflowers to keep the sun supply. Stable from continuous instant usage. At first use Potato Mines for the first few waves of zombies until you have like 10 – 12 Sunflowers. It is actually OK to go for more Twin Sunflowers if you like but this is the best when it comes to the amount of space covered by Twin Sunflowers. Cherry Bombs, Squashes and Ice-shrooms should be able to work hand-in-hand to handle a few zombies that are scattered around. use Ice-shrooms to gather up the zombies that arrive and remember to stack Doom-shrooms on the pool and distract Dolphin Rider Zombies using Lily Pads. This strategy requires a lot of empty spaces in the pool so make sure you protect the pool lanes as well. After putting up 6 Twin Sunflowers you may use Sunflowers as walls and they are pretty effective on buying some time for other instants. Strategy 4 This strategy only requires 9 plants to execute (some of the plants aren't 100% necessary, but they make it easier). You will need the following plants: *Sunflower *Threepeater *Squash *Repeater *Torchwood *Lily Pad *Potato Mine (Not 100% necessary but very useful) *Tangle Kelp (Not 100% necessary, but helps defeat those Dolphin Zombies) *Tall-nut (Not actually fully necessary but stops Dolphin Zombies in their tracks) **If you have 10 plant slots, choose Imitater Tall-nut. The rake is also very useful. Ok, to actually play out the strategy, do the following: 1. Get a double column of Sunflowers out ASAP, rotate between Squash and Potato Mines to kill early zombies. 2. If Conehead Zombies appear and you haven't finished your double column of Sunflowers yet, use Squash and Potato Mines to kill them. Around that time, if too many zombies come on screen and your two instants can't deal with them all at the same time, plant a Threepeater to deal with three lanes at the same time. 3. Once you finish your double column of Sunflowers, it's time to start planting Threepeaters. Plant a column of Threepeaters in front of your double column of Sunflowers, but don't plant them on the outer rows, because one of the peas will go offscreen. Plant Repeaters there instead. 4. Right about then, the first 'huge' wave of zombies will begin. Use Tangle Kelp and Squash to kill Dolphin Rider Zombies (Potato Mines can't be planted on Lily Pads or pool). You shouldn't have too much trouble with land zombies. 5. Plant your second column of Threepeaters in front of your first column of Threepeaters. Again, remember to plant Repeaters on outer rows. 6. Once that is done, the second huge wave of zombies should begin. Again, Tangle Kelp and Squash are recommended to kill Dolphin Rider Zombies. 7. Plant a column of Torchwood in front of your two rows of Threepeaters. Once you're done that, you are pretty much untouchable. Everything will die from your fire peas. 8. Plant a column of Tall-nuts in front of your Torchwood for the icing on the cake and to make you immune to Dolphin Rider Zombies. 9. Win 'Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick' and get your trophy/bag of coins. Cattails Strategy This method is quite simple as you will mostly rely on Cattails. You will need the following plants: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Cattail *Tall-nut *Pumpkin *Any instant plants are very helpful (mostly Squash and Tangle Kelp) -Imitater is also a great help in getting more Tall-nuts out, they're more important than the Pumpkin. The rake is practically required as you won't stand a chance without other defenses besides the Cattails, and due to the setup time required. 1. Begin by getting 1 or 2 Sunflowers out and lay down a Lily Pad. 2. Make 2 or 3 more Sunflowers and then wait until you have enough for your first Cattail. 4. Proceed to make Sunflowers in a 3x3 or 3x4 square/rectangle on land while continuously planting Cattails. (do not build Sunflowers on the water.) It is also good to lay down a few Lily Pads up front and make 1 or 2 layers of Tall-nuts/Pumpkins in the water. Planting some on land may also be a good idea, especially while waiting for the Sunflower/Cattail to cooldown. 5. Keep on your toes. Although a simple method, it requires much reaction time if you are not prepared. Strategy 6 SPRTA SPRTA SPRTA SPRTA SPRTA SPRTA P=Peashooter S=Sunflower R=Reapeater T=Torchwood A=Tall-nuts This only requires 8 slots. You should pick Sunflower, Peashooter, Repeater, Torchwood, Tall-nuts, Imitater Tall-nuts, Lily Pads and Potato Mines. Tangle Kelp, Pumpkin and Squash are highly recommended for this setup. But, having some emergency plants is nice, too. Important: Get your Tall-nuts on the water first for Dolphin Rider Zombies! "Who Needs Tallnuts?" Strategy. SSTtEs SSTtEs CC CC SSTtEs SSTtEs S=Sunflower T=Not Tall-nuts, but Threepeaters t=Torchwood s=Split Pea (the base of this strategy) C=Cattail E=Empty Use Potato Mines to start, then add Cattails. Then you can add Split Peas. Once you have 2 rows of Sunflowers, collect sun and add Threepeaters and Torchwoods. You have to use Pumpkin on Split Peas and Cattails or else you get your brains eaten. Snow and Butter This strategy uses Snow Peas and Kernel-pults to slow down the zombies and Tall-nuts for the jumping zombies: Pole Vaulting Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie. Be fast in collecting sun. Plants *Sunflower *Kernel-pult *Snow Pea *Tall-nut *Lily Pad *Potato Mine *Squash *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno (optional) *Tangle Kelp Start planting 3 Sunflowers. When the first zombie comes, use Potato Mine. Every time a zombie comes, plant a Kernel-pult in each lane in the third column and Snow Pea in front of it when a Conehead Zombie comes. Continue planting Sunflowers at the back until you have 10 of them and plant another Kernel-pult in each lane and Tall-nuts. Bring Squash, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, and Tangle Kelp for emergencies. S - Sunflower Sn - Snow Pea Kp - Kernel-pult Tn - Tall-nut Tk - Tangle Kelp Sunny Days This is for earning the Sunny Days achievement. Plants *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Snow Pea *Cattail *Tall-nut *Potato Mine *Tangle Kelp *Lily Pad Start planting 3 Sunflowers. When the first zombie comes, use Potato Mine. When you have 8 Sunflowers, save sun for a Cattail for the next zombie. Before the first flag, there must be a Snow Pea in every lane, 2 Cattails on the pool, and 2 Tall-nuts on the pool. Every flag, add two Cattails and two Twin Sunflowers. There must be a Tall-nut in every lane before the second flag. By the end, there must be 8 Twin Sunflowers, 8 Sunflowers, 8 Cattails, 6 Snow Peas, and 6 Tall-nuts. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower Ct - Cattail Tn - Tall-nut Death Style (By WinterMagnet) Plants : Sunflower Kernel-pult Repeater Imitater Sunflower Twin Sunflower Potato Mine Tall-nut Lily Pad Keep planting Sunflowers and their Imitater counterpart. For the first zombie use a Potato Mine. Plant 2 columns of Kernel-pults, 1 of Repeaters and 1 of Tall-nuts. The zombies should be easy to kill. For the huge waves put two Lily Pads to the front and get rid of the Dolphin Rider Zombies. Tall-nuts should take care of them but is not meant for huge waves of them. Butter'n'Spikes This strategy is based off Locked and Loaded I in the Pirate Seas. Enjoy. Plants : Spikeweed Kernel-pult Sunflower Lily Pad Wall-nut Tall-nut Keep planting Sunflowers and use a rake to kill the first zombie. Plant Kernel-pults when the stronger zombies appear. Put a line of Tall-nuts and Spikeweed then put them in front of the Kernel-pults. Cattails Vs. Zombies By Funny132 bring with you: Cattail (obtained from Crazy Dave's shop) Lily Pad Tall-nut Sunflower Potato Mine Squash Cherry Bomb (optional) Jalepeno (optional) Imitator (any of the the other plants) (optional) What to do: Plant two rows of sunflowers. use lily pads where needed. the first zombie will come in this process. plant a potato mine in the lane it's on. the second zombie will also come in the same process. squish it with Squash. do the same thing to zombie 3 as you did to zombie one. you will have more than enough sun now. plant Cattails and Tall Nuts in the water lanes. nothing else is needed for the land lanes. repeat this process until your cattails reach your Tall Nuts. replace your tall nuts when they reach their degrades (wall nut first aid will help with this) when you beat it your defence should look like this S S S S LS LS C C C C LTN LS LS C C C C LTN S S S S Key: S = Sunflower C = Cattail TN = Tall Nut L = Lily Pad I hope this strategy helps. when I finished with it I had more then 7000 sun. here's a video of me using the strategy sorry that this is very similar to Cattails strategy above. it's not plagiarising. I just got the same idea as someone else Category:Mini-games Category:Pool mini-games Category:Pool Category:Strategies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West